Lubricant acts as a protective coating on the surface of data storage media to prevent corrosion to its magnetic layers. During data storage device operation, a slider, having transducer elements, flies over the data storage medium and interacts with the coating of lubricant on the surface. One common effect of the interaction between the slider and the lubricant includes mechanical lube pickup due to the lubricant ripping off the storage medium under high air-shear at the trailing edge of the slider.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.